Benutzer Diskussion:Windgeflüster
Hi, Warrior-Cats RPG Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Sandrose Baum. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- TwoBlade (Diskussion) 09:59, 30. Sep. 2012 Wolfische Frage Hallo Windgeflüster, natürlich kannst du dir in der dunklen Bruderschaft nen Wolf machen! :) Du musst mir nur Namen und Aussehen sagen MFG [[User:TwoBlade|''Tw'o''''Bl'a'de'']]''Embrace your dreams - and whatever happen, protect your honor.'' 17:08, 6. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Geschwister? Hey Windgeflüster, ich hab gelesen, dass deine Ravenblood noch Geschwister sucht. Ich such auch noch familie für meine Whisper, also wenn du Interesse hast einfach melden :) (Whisper ist momentan nicht in der bruderschaft, aber ich werd blade vl demnächst fragen ob sie beitreten kann.) lg Wolf Ravenblood &' Blood Hi Whisper Ich wollte eine Wölfin in der dunklen Bruderschaft erstellen , und wollte fragen ob dann Blood die eineiige Zwillingsschwester von Ravenblood sein könnte :D LG- 19:49, 31. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Bild Danke Whisper er ist wirklcih echt süß, ist dir gut gelungen :) LG Krähe Kieselflamme Hi windgeflüster ^^ ich wollte dich nur mal kurz etwas fragen, syr wenn ich dabei etwas unhöflich klingen sollte, ist aber nicht so gemeint. #Ich weiß zwar nicht warum Kieselflamme jetzt plötzlich dir gehört, weil er eigentlich der Chara von Kieseflamme ist. #Das Beerenduft (mein Chara) und Kieselflamme pltzölich keine Gefährten mehr sind, hättest du ruhig mal vorer mit mir besprechen können, weil ich habe lange einen passenden Kater gesucht und Kieselflamme und ich haben auch die Vereinbarung getroffen, Gefährten zu sein! #Bitte erklär mir das ma, wieso jetzt du daher kommst und meien ganze Mühe zunichte machstl!! Funkenlicht (Diskussion) 11:32, 8. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ja ok, danke! Sry falls ich irgendwie unhöflich geklungen haben sollte, war nicht so gemeint... Man könnte ja mal nen Rpg machen wo sie wieder zusammenkommen :D Warum hinter Kieselflame frei stand, war wahrscheinlich nen fehler in der hierarchie, aber kieselflamme war eh nie on also in sofern auch nicht so schlimm, wenn jetzt endlich mal jemand da ist der ihn spielt. LG-Funkenlicht (Diskussion) 12:43, 13. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Mitternachtspelz Hallo ich wolt dich fragen obb Diamanteis und Kieselflamme gefährten werden könnten Klangherz Wie ich bereits gesagt habe, darfst du Klangherz gerne spielen. Sag vorher Komentennacht bescheid. Wenn sie nichts dagegen hat, trag ich dich ein. Sonnenblitz (Diskussion) RE: Zeitjunges Hallo Windgeflüster, das muss ich mit Bienenflügel abklären aber ich bin eigentlich dagegen :/ weil ich glaube das Bienenflügel noch Geschichten schreiben will z.B. und es nicht passt wenn jemand jetzt eins von den 3 übernimmt. Tut mir leid.......Du darfst dir aber gerne noch ein junges erstellen, von mir aus sogar ein Wolfsjunges :3 [[User:TwoBlade|''Tw'o'Bl'a''de]]''Das Ende einer Fantasie ist immer der Beginn einer neuen Welt '' 21:58, 24. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Hallo Windegeflüster, tut mir Leid, dass ich erst so spät antworten kann, aber ich konnte eine Zeit lang nicht ins Wiki (weil ich keine zeit hatte) wenn du mir das bild von Efeupfote zeigen würdest könnte ich entscheiden ob ich es nehme 11:08, 4. Sep. 2013 (UTC)